1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary self-propelled insertion apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An insertion apparatus which is called a rotary self-propelled type or the like is known. A rotary cylinder having a rotatable spiral convex portion called a spiral fin is provided around an inserting section of the rotary self-propelled type insertion apparatus. Such a rotary self-propelled insertion apparatus self-travels in a lumen by rotation of the rotary cylinder. Consequently, insertion of the insertion apparatus into the lumen is aided. This type of rotary self-propelled insertion apparatus is used in such an endoscope system as disclosed in, e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-93029.
For example, in case of the endoscope system, power to rotate the rotary cylinder is obtained by a motor provided in an operating section of the insertion apparatus. Further, the power generated by the motor is transmitted to the rotary cylinder through a torque shaft provided in the insertion apparatus. Consequently, the rotary cylinder is rotated.